Stars
by Great Northern
Summary: Two kits asked for a story about stars. They learned that stars are promises that we make. A oneshot about the power of good promises.


_"God's promises are like stars, the darker the night the brighter they shine."_

_David Nicholas_

"Tell us the story, Featherflight!" begged Applekit.

"Please Featherflight, you tell the best!" Treekit also begged.

"Oh, tell them the story, Featherflight. I would like some peace for a little while," their mother, Icepelt said.

"Alright, I'll tell you a story. Go along, Icepelt, they'll be safe with me," the old cat nodded at the young mother. The grey mother nodded and went outside. "Which story would you like to hear?"

"Tell us about the stars!" both kits said.

"Alright then," Featherflight layed down and tucked her paws under her body. "There are many legends about stars, what they are and how they became. I don't know what the leaders say, but I believe the stars are promises made by countless cats who failed. You know they failed because the night is there."

"It is black, but stars are shining. Cats made hopeful promises to help others and thier clans. Unfourtanly, they never completed them, or fufilled the promise. The darkness of night is the bad deeds of their lives. It is very black because we do many bad things. Some promises were made, and those stars shine the brightest."

"Cats made promises and they eventually may have turned into good deeds. But, no matter how many promises they made, no matter how many good deeds they made, the blackness is still there. The good things of the world can't cover up all the bad things. Which is why we have a sun. The sun is a big star, but it can fight the darkness."

"The sun is a promise made by StarClan long ago. When the forest was still new of the clans, one spirit warrior talked to a leader when he was still new. She made the great sun promise, the promise was, 'No matter what you do, the darkest deeds, the worst fate you have, the biggest shadows of darkness you;ve done, StarClan will still be there, watching you. They may hate you, but they will still watch you."

"That promise is still standing today. Every bad thing we do, Starclan suffers like a blow from a cat's paw. But, they recover and watch over you still, hoping that you will make a good deed."

"Stars are shining happily in the world, like a young kit, always ready to play. Stars never get distracted, like a new apprentice listening to it;s mentor. Stars are strong and fierce, ready to stand as long as they can throughout the darkness, like a warrior defending it's clan. Stars are better than the rest, they have proved themselves worthy of shining bright, like a deputy. Stars are brave and standing above us, always watching, never doubting, like a leader. Stars have a thousand stories untold, just waiting for one of us to listen, like a clan elder."

"Stars are loyal and the keepers of the code, like ThunderClan. Stars are fast and swift, never being caught in your paws and always proud of themselves, like RiverClan. Stars are close to StarClan, they have a strong mind and body, like WindClan. Stars are mysterious, deeply misunderstood for what they really are, like ShadowClan. Stars are our guides, our footsteps in the path of life, like StarClan."

"Stars are our friends, guide, parent, apprentice, mentor, deputy, leader, story-teller, strength and wisdom.Our brother, sister, child or amazing. Stars are the keeper of the code, the loyal and brave. The swift and strong. The jealous and humble. The fighters and the weak. RiverClan and WndClan, ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Right and wrong. Stars are our promises, trying to fight the darkness, forever will it be a battle between good and evil. Only the sun can stop it."

Featherflight dropped her head to show that the story was done. Applekit spoke up, "Featherflight, what was the spirit warrior's name?"

"It was Starcreator."

**A/N: Ok, I was just really bored so I typed up a little 0oneshot about an elder's tale about stars. Did you guys like it, I may of gotten off topic, but I keep the point. I know I got overboard saying how great stars are, but stars are StarClan's spirit, so they are great. They are StarClan's promises they made in their lifetime, but it couldn't fight all the darkness in the forest.**

**I hope you liked that little onshot. I had fun writing it, and it has alot of meaning so savor it.**

**Holly**


End file.
